The Legend of Omega
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Cyber-Elf Elpizo has left Cyberspace and come into the real world on a mission. That mission? Babysit Omega. At least, that's what Elpizo begins to believe, seeing how Omega...is not the same anymore. This will likely end badly. ZX. Canon does not apply.


The Legend of Omega by GlassSuicune

Note: MegaMan Zero and ZX belongs to Capcom. The 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase is of my own creation. Anyways, I am aware the whole 'Omega waking up in the ZX world' concept has been used more than once, but I couldn't resist jumping on this little band wagon. Besides, I promise mine will be different! By the way, if you've read my Zero AU 'Cookie Cutter', then you'll be familiar with how I portray Omega. However, I've fleshed out that personality a little more, to where he's not just 'another cookie created from the same cookie cutter'. He's still, erm...special...however.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Future, Sunshine.

Somewhere, deep within the ruins of a lab, an ancient Reploid was sleeping. It had been years since he had fallen at the hands of Legendary Maverick Hunter Zero. Actually, a good century or so since his defeat would be more accurate, but I'm too lazy to do all the math right now. But back to the story, all these years the ancient Reploid waited...waited for his body to heal, then he would wake up and bring doom and gloom upon the world.

A white ball of energy floated near the ancient Reploid, looking at him warily. This fairy-like creature was obviously a Cyber-Elf and he resembled Elpizo for some reason. The Elf then flew away into some of the wreckage as the Reploid that Weil had called the 'God of Destruction' began to stir.

_'Forget it...' _the Elf thought, _'They're not paying me enough to handle this...'_

The Reploid, Omega, suddenly sat up like a rocket, a crazed expression on his face. However, it wasn't a murderous kind of crazed expression, the Elf noticed. It was an 'I'm gonna bounce off the wall!' kind of crazed expression. Omega then looked around the room with a crazy glee. "Hey!" he suddenly cried, "I remember this place!" He suddenly got a not-so-happy expression after that, as memories came to his mind.

"Weil left me..." Omega finally said after a few moments, and the Elf was sure he would scream out a death threat, "And he didn't even leave any cookies for when I woke up! How could he do this to me?" Omega then burst into tears. Apparently, after having the daylights beaten out of him and then being forced to sleep for a century, Omega had developed some glitches in his personality. The Elf blinked, and thought about the conversation he had with Mother Elf before she sent him here.

"_Omega will be waking up soon..." _she had told him, _"I want you to keep an eye on him...and keep _him_ safe from the outside world."_

At first the Elf thought Mother Elf had gone insane and that she really meant he was supposed to keep the _world_ safe from _Omega_, but with these...glitches, it seemed the world was in no danger at all. Well, the only danger Omega posed was to those who valued their sanity, but then again, a lot of people were a threat to society when it came to sanity. The Elf swallowed hard, and flew towards his still crying charge.

"Huh? Who's there?" Omega sniffled, before his eyes widened in terror, "OH SWEET PINEAPPLES NOT NAVI!" He then screamed like a little girl and hid under some of the debris to get away from the dreaded Fairy Navi from The Legend of Zelda. The Elf's left eye twitched in annoyance. "I am _not_ Navi you imbecile!" he snapped, "My name is Elpizo!"

Oh...so that's why the Elf looked like Elpizo...

Omega blinked as he stared at Elpizo, then his mouth opened in an 'O' shape, as he finally understood. With strength that would probably be unexpected from a Cyber-Elf, Elpizo suddenly grabbed Omega by his hair and pulled him out from under the debris. "Owowowowowowowow..." Omega said extremely fast, trying to get Elpizo to let go of his hair. Elpizo looked at him sternly. "Do I have your attention?" he asked, frowning.

A quick nod.

"Good."

Elpizo then let go, still skeptical. "Okay, listen..." Elpizo started, "For some odd reason, I have been sent here by Mother Elf..." Omega seemed to recognize the name, but said nothing. Elpizo continued, "So, that said, you're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you... Omega?" The blond-haired Reploid's eyes grew huge and looked completely blank.

Then with the sheer excitement of a dog chasing a Frisbee, Omega bolted down the nearby hallway and thus, began the perilous journey to the outside world.

"Oh COME ON!" Elpizo yelled to high Heaven, flying after the runaway Omega. He made it to the trashed hallway just in time to see Omega run smack into a door. Omega then stood up and stared at the door appalled, before whipping his O-Saber out of nowhere. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, his voice as whiny as some school bully who just got a taste of his own medicine. He then promptly slashed the door into ribbons. He smiled and shouted, "Ha! Take that!" A chunk of the door that had gone airborne suddenly slammed right into his head, knocking him out cold and cracking his helmet.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the world Omega needed protection from. He needed protection from HIMSELF.

After ten seconds, Omega jumped back up, fully recovered. "I'm alive!" he shouted joyfully, before running past the demolished door and through the rest of the wrecked lab. "Why me?" Elpizo muttered softly, flying after the insane Reploid. He managed to catch Omega just before he was about to trip over a broken beam and fall down into more of the wreckage. Omega's eyes widened when he realized how close he was to doing so.

"Okay, we're gonna calm down a bit..." Elpizo started, letting go of Omega and backing away as the Crimson Weirdo turned to face him, "Now please... JUST HOLD STILL!" Omega blinked stupidly, his lower lip almost trembling. "Do those words even compute to you?" Elpizo yelled angrily, "Hold. STILL. Just sit down or stand there! Something OTHER than moving!" Omega looked at him, getting the message. He then sat down cross-legged and looked at the Elf innocently. "If that's what you want..." he said quietly, a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Good... Now we're making progress... HEY! I SAW THAT! STOP MOVING!"

"I didn't do anything!"

For some reason or another, Omega thought it would be amusing to stick his tongue out at Elpizo repeatedly, only causing the already very stressed Cyber-Elf more grief.

"Vent, are you really sure this is a good idea?" Aile asked worriedly, as she and her brother walked through Area N. "You worry too much Aile," Vent replied, "Nothing is going to happen, not while I'm around..."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! Nothing can scare me away!"

Vent suddenly froze right after he said that. All of a sudden, a mouse robot scurried in front of the two MegaMen. Vent let out a scream and ran off, leaving Aile dumb struck. She then decided to run after him, more-so to make sure he didn't hurt himself than her fear of mice ( she was afraid of them, but that fear was dwarfed by Vent's _irrational_ fear, quiet clearly). Little did those two realize what just happened here would happen again, with two other MegaMen...

_Four years into the future..._

"Grey, are you really sure about this?" Ashe groaned, looking very uneasy. "Don't worry your little head Ashe," Grey answered cockily, "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING is going to scare me away from our mission! ...OH SWEET PINEAPPLES A MOUSE!" Grey then bolted in the opposite direction of the mouse robot, leaving Ashe sufficiently freaked. "I'm...going to pretend I never saw that..." she said bluntly.

_Back to present time..._

After going through absolute chaos to calm Vent down, Aile decided this was the last time she ever went on a mission with him. The two then continued searching the place, hearing a shrill scream:

"THAT THING LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!"

Vent and Aile promptly ran towards the voice. After much peril, they came across two crimson-armoured Reploids fighting each other. One seemed to flicker and looked absolutely bloodthirsty, while the other looked absolutely terrified. They were both slashing at each other with pink-coloured Sabers, and it appeared the scared one was losing. There was a glowing ball of white energy that reminded Vent and Aile of Navi, so they acted accordingly.

They screamed in terror and went to run away, but crashed into the terrified Reploid.

Elpizo looked very ticked off at them, knowing why they screamed, but said nothing. Instead, he was focused on trying to distract the digitized Omega and keep it from pulverizing the real Omega and the two kids. It didn't acknowledge his presence, and if there was one thing Elpizo hated _more_ than being mistaken for Navi, it was being ignored.

"Hey you, freak!" Elpizo yelled, finally getting the copy's attention, "Yeah you! Get away from the other freak, you hear me?" The copy narrowed its eyes dangerously at him, before promptly swinging its Saber at him. He flew out of the way, and looked to see Omega and the siblings cowering in a nearby corner because of the copy ( Vent and Aile had realized Elpizo was in fact, _not_ Navi and dealt with the other problem accordingly). There was only one option he had...

"Psst!" Elpizo started, trying to get the attention of the kids, "Do you guys have any cookies?" The boy and girl stared at him, but the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small travel-size bag of cookies. "Here..." he said, "But why'd you need 'em?"

"You'll see..." _'Oh please, let this work...'_

Omega opened his eyes as the sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies assailed his nostrils. "Cookies?" he cried excitedly, filled with energy. "Yes..." Elpizo started, "Now, I want you to pulverize that lookalike over there, and then you can have them, okay?"

"Okay!"

Omega then readied his O-Saber, and promptly attacked the copy with the skill of a kid who really,_ really_ wanted something and was more than willing to tap into all of their energy to get it. In a matter of moments the copy was defeated and flickered away. Omega then turned his weapon off and stared at Elpizo expectantly. "Uh... You give the cookies to him..." Elpizo said to poor Vent, handing him the bag, before flying away. Getting over the initial confusion, Vent then looked at Omega and carefully handed the bag to him.

Omega didn't bother to take it like a civilized person; he literally grabbed it with his jaw, threw it up in the air, then caught all the cookies spilling out and ate them. He then ran his tongue across his lips to get any crumbs.

Vent and Aile stared blankly at Omega, and crickets could be heard chirping in the crushing silence. Omega decided he needed to thank Vent with something in return for the cookies, so he picked up a stone that was shaped like the Greek letter Omega, and handed it to Vent. He felt some kind of power emanating from it ( but was unable to realize it was his own), so he thought it was a good payment. Vent simply stared at it. "Gee... Thanks..." he said, not feeling the power yet. He promptly fainted, and Aile grabbed him and ran off screaming. She fainted about five seconds later.

"That was awkward..." Elpizo sighed, "Well, I guess we may as well get out of this place and into the outside world and cause more unintentional mayhem... Omega?" Elpizo heard purring and saw Omega almost curled up in a ball like a cat, sound asleep.

"What. In. Bananaville?"

Note: There's Chapter 1. Likey or no likey? I wanna know if this is worth continuing... And yes, Omega is going to stay this way for the most part. He won't be a 'tough guy' like other stories seem to make him. I know that's a commonly used ( and accepted) way of portraying him, but...it doesn't really appeal to me for some reason. Besides, isn't it overdone? *gets behind flame shield, fire extinguisher at the ready*

kthxbai


End file.
